Killer Lover
by AllenWalker1018
Summary: Allen is in love with Tyki even though it is so far beyond wrong. Tyki broke him but he didn't care anymore. Only Tyki could love him now and only Allen could love him. (Tyki x Allen) (Some gore)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Im not one hundred percent sure where i got the idea for this story... Its weird... just going with the flow. Also there will maybe be some gore and violence a little.  
**

Loud passionate moans filled the room as the two lovers were lost in the pleasure they were creating. The sex was rather rough, perhaps a little more rough then most people would like, but it put both on the best pleasure high compared to the slow gentle stuff. Besides, one was sadistic as hell and the other was a masochist so it worked perfectly for the couple. Despite the dominate one being so sadistic in bed he really could be quite the gentleman in the streets.

"A-ah... T-tyki... come on... you can go harder than that. Are you tiring out on me?" The lover with the long white hair teased a little but was more serious then he was teasing. They had been going for a while now and both had cum about three times already that night so it was possible that his lover was getting tired. Then again Tyki usually could last all night without a break.

Currently the younger one was on his knees hands held behind his back wrists trapped in one of Tyki's large hands holding his upper body up as the other large hand was gripping his hip hard enough to leave bruises. Tyki was thrusting hard and fast into his lovers tight heat moaning at the wonderful sensation of the muscles tightening around him begging him to go deeper.

"Oh Shounen my sweet angel~. You know I'm no where near tired~. I simply am dragging it out~. You cum too fast when I go as hard as you want~." Tyki smirked as he explained why he wasn't going as hard as possible. The Portuguese lover wanted to drag the pleasure high out as long as possible tonight. Sadly his little angel didn't have as great of stamina as Tyki did even after being his lover for so long.

"B-But Tyki... please... I-I need to... to cum so bad..." The younger whined softly as he looked over his shoulder at the other. Silver eyes locked with burning golden eyes that made the bottom lover melt a little letting out a whimper of lust. That smirk alone was almost enough to drive the white haired one over the edge. Damn he was so close but his Adonis lover was torturing him like he loved to do. Sadly for Allen his lover was feeling rather torturous tonight.

"You will in due time angel~. But I'm rather enjoying the feeling of your tight heat around my cock ya know~? Feels so good, so hot~." Tyki purred starting to thrust harder into Allen hitting his sweet spot dead on making Allen cry out in pleasure. A whine escaped Allen again when Tyki slowed back down.

"No... Tyki don't slow down... Please..." Allen begged desperately. He was so damn close! His member was dripping pre cum onto the bedding and he could tell that Tyki was pretty close as well.  
"I'll speed back up if you can get on top of me~" Tyki said his smirk growing wider at the challenge he had given Allen.

"T-Tyki! That's not fair!" Allen protested pulling on his wrists a little which did nothing but make his arms ache a little more than they already did. There was no way he would be able to do that with the way Tyki had him captured and Tyki knew it as well as Allen did. As much as Tyki just loved to see Allen bouncing around on top of him he much preferred being able to fuck Allen into the mattress.

"Oh I know angel~. Sorry but I much prefer torturing you for a little while longer~. Now be a good Shounen and just focus on letting me hear your moans and cries of pleasure that are music to my ears~." Tyki hummed leaning down to bite down on Allen's shoulder hard enough to draw a little blood making Allen let out a pleasured whimper. As best he could Allen pushed his hips back against Tyki's trying to get Tyki to start moving again as he had stopped to bite Allen's shoulder. Tyki growled against Allen's shoulder both in pleasure and in warning.

"T-Tyki... please... I've been good... Why are you punishing me...?" Allen whined tears rolling down his cheeks mostly from pleasure and a little pain. He was so close to release it was unbearably painful.

"I know angel. I know you've been good. That's why I've let you cum those past three times tonight. I'm simply drawing out the pleasure high dear." Tyki hummed licking at Allen's shoulder. Being distracted with biting and licking Allen's shoulder Tyki's grip on Allen's wrists loosened allowing Allen to pull one hand free. Allen's free hand went to the mattress before he pulled himself away from Tyki surprising the elder lover as Allen rolled over onto his back glaring up at Tyki. One foot on Tyki's thigh Allen pushed Tyki away a little more so Tyki was no longer inside of him.

"You... asshole. I may like physical pain but that doesn't mean I appreciate emotional pain." Allen growled sitting up as he pushed on Tyki's shoulders rather hard out of anger. "You really... I can't believe you. Again?! Really?!" Allen pushed on Tyki again. "You aren't doing this to drag out the pleasure! You feel guilty! Because you fucked and killed some whore again didn't you?!" Allen snapped grabbing the blanket pulling it so it covered most of his naked body.

"Angel..." Tyki said softly as he reached out to Allen but his hand was quickly slapped away. "I'm sorry... I can't help it... You know I can't..." Tyki had a pleading look as he moved closer to Allen who in turn scooted away still glaring at him. Yes Allen knew that the man he was with targeted and killed prostitutes as a sick late night hobby. That was actually how the two had met. Allen used to work the streets at night to be able to pay off his guardian's debts. It had been his guardian Marian's idea for him to follow that line of work. At the young age of 15 Allen had been put to work on the streets at night. Tyki had come across Allen one night and decided to take him up on his services and then kill the teen but when he had learned of Allen's pleasure towards pain he knew he had found the perfect lover and decided to keep Allen around. At first Allen hadn't liked the idea of course but eventually he accepted it and realized his life would be easier if he just accepted the pleasure he got from Tyki rather than be killed. Allen liked pain but he didn't have a death wish.

"I can't believe you." Allen huffed in annoyance as he climbed out of bed wrapping the blanket around his body making his way to the master bathroom shutting the door showing he was done for the night no matter what Tyki said. Since Allen was done Tyki sighed moving so his back rested against the head board as he lit a cigarette. In the bathroom Allen dropped the blanket as the shower was done heating up. Stepping into the shower Allen let the hot water cascade down on him warming him up heavenly. After washing his waist length hair Allen washed up his body and the mess Tyki had made inside of him. Pausing his cleaning Allen held his arms in front of him a little as he looked looked to the inside of his forearms which were covered in scars all running more of horizontal direction. There were more scars then Allen scared to count on one arm alone. A few of the scars were rather fresh as well.

After his shower Allen sat on the cover of the toilet seat with a large white towel wrapped around his body as he used a second towel to dry his hair. With his hair as dry as possible, meaning it was still a little damp Allen combed out his hair before putting it into a sort of fish tail french braid. Even with his shower over and hair dealt with Allen stayed sitting on the toilet seat not quite ready to go out and see Tyki yet. It always hurt whenever he found out Allen had been with someone else. He always knew that Tyki was unfaithful but it was easier to pretend and forget when Tyki wasn't so obvious about it. Why wasn't he enough for Tyki? That's what he couldn't ever figure out and he certainly couldn't ask him. Eventually Allen left the bathroom making his way to the walk in closet that they shared grabbing a short black night gown and some underwear to match. Yeah Allen had a tendency to cross dress, it had made Allen's work from before easier and the habit stuck with him afterwards. Dropping the towel on the floor Allen slipped on the night gown and underwear before he went to the bed laying down with his back to Tyki who still sat smoking but it was a fresh cigarette.

"Angel... how long are you going to be mad? At least I've been doing it less lately. For you. I've been doing it less for you. But I still have to kill... Or I would end up killing you and I don't want that. It's for your safety really." Tyki explained softly as he watched Allen who's breathing was slow and gentle as if Allen might be asleep already.

"I don't want to talk about it Tyki. You've made me weird." Allen said softly not moving at all not even to look at Tyki.

"Weird? What do you mean?" Tyki asked confused and curious at the same time. Allen always kept him curious, on his toes.

"Weird because I used to get upset because you would kill people but now I only get upset when you sleep with them... I should be upset that you kill people... But I only get upset that you cheat on me..." Allen closed his eyes not wanting to talk anymore really. "Just... next time don't come home and fuck me right after. I hate it." Tyki put out his cigarette looking to Allen again as he laid down beside Allen wrapping his arms around Allen's slender figure holding him close Allen's back against Tyki's chest. Allen was covered by the blanket but Tyki wasn't.

"Oh angel... I'm sorry... It's just... You know how excited I get when I inflict pain." Tyki said softly as he nuzzled Allen's neck gently.

"So come home then. I could help you better than any of them couldn't I?" Allen asked softly still rather upset and hurt.

"Well...Yes... You could. But that's a long way to travel with a hard on dear angel." Tyki pointed out as he kissed Allen's neck earning a nudge from Allen with his elbow.

"I'm going to bed." Allen huffed resting his head on his hands closing his eyes again clearly done talking. Tyki sighed resting his head on Allen's arm closing his eyes to sleep with Allen. Despite being the dominate in the relationship Allen held all the power in their odd relationship. So when Allen was done talking it was over. Soon both lovers were fast asleep Tyki cuddling up with his dear angel always enjoying the younger one's presence.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This chapter is a memory. Its of how Tyki and Allen first met. A little "gore" not in great detail though. Oh and Lemon. yay lemon!**

One cold night 16 year old Allen stood leaning against the brick wall of a building with a very dim street light dully illuminating the street in a sort of dying orange glow. An icy wind made the teen huddle up in his thin jacket. He almost hoped that someone would hire him just so he could get out of the bitter cold even just for an hour. Little did Allen realize that his next and final client was watching him from a distance.

When a black mustang pulled up and rolled the window down, like all who came looking for some short time company, Allen walked over to the car leaning down to look inside. Inside the car sat a man with dark skin, long black curly hair and bright golden eyes. It wasn't surprising to see the man dressed up in a nice suit since most men who hired prostitutes actually were rich men, most married as well.

"Care to get out of the cold for a while little angel?" The man asked giving a sweet charming smile hiding the sick sadistic personality the man had in his heart.

"To be forthcoming, I'm not a girl. But I can please just as well as any." Allen said watching the man curiously.

"I don't mind angel. Gender isn't important. Its all about the pleasure beautiful." The man replied still smiling so sweetly at Allen which actually made Allen a little nervous but he needed the money and wanted out of the cold so bad that he was willing to take the risk. Opening the car door Allen climbed into the car closing the door. As he buckled his seat belt the man rolled up the window so no more of the heat would escape the car as he drove to a nearby motel. Allen knew the motel too well. If the guys were so rich why did they always have to pick such nasty places to fuck at? Well guess it was all about keeping a low profile.

Inside the motel room Allen sat on the bed taking off his jacket. At least the room had heating. Allen wore a simple short black dress with some black leather wedge heeled boots which he started to unzip to take off. One thing about the leather boots, they kept his legs rather warm outside. The man sat on the couch facing the bed watching Allen take off his boots revealing slender porcelain skin that made the man lick his lips a little. Not in appreciation for the appearance of the skin but what he could do to that skin. So rare was it to fine such smooth beautiful skin especially not on a male. Allen had a rather slender feminine figure, no wonder he was still working as a prostitute. Sitting only in his black dress Allen looked to the client expectantly.

"So, the price varies depending on what we do right~?" The man asked smirking a little.

"Yeah... thats right... what were you looking to do?" Allen asked crossing his legs accidentally making his dress slide up his thighs a little.

"How do you feel about bondage and a little pain?" The clients smirk grew more as he eyed Allen's thighs. His hands itched touched the beautiful skin but he loved the anticipation too much to move just yet. To be honest the man was surprised to see Allen actually blushing. Never before had he seen a prostitute blush, and it looked... divine. Red was a good color on such pale skin.

"I...I don't mind a little pain... and as for bondage... whatever you want right? You're paying for it." Allen pointed out uncrossing his legs as he finished speaking. It was odd to talk so much with a client. Usually there was a lot less talking and sitting around and a lot more fucking going on. Allen's eyes followed the clients movements as the man stood up taking his coat off setting it on the couch near the briefcase like thing he had brought with him. Opening the briefcase the man took out four small bundles of rope before walking over to the bed standing in front of Allen.

"Take off your dress angel if you please~." The man smiled sweet down at Allen, Slowly Allen shifted so he could get the hem of his dress out from under him since he couldnt stand tanks to how close the client stood. Once his dress was free Allen pulled it up over his head setting it down off to the side. "Good little angel~. Now lay on you back head on the pillow." Allen did as told laying on his back with his head on the pillow at the top of the bed.

"Oh... I completely forgot to introduce myself how rude of me. My name is Tyki. Tyki Mikk. Just so you know what to cry out later." The man explained as he tied one of Allen's wrists up then tying it to the bed slowly doing the same to the other three limbs. Once Allen was secure Tyki stood at the foot of the bed eying Allen as he started to unbutton his shirt. Dropping his shirt to the floor Tyki kicked his shoes and socks off as he undid his belt pulling it off dropping it to the floor with everything else but his pants. Climbing onto the bed Tyki leaned over Allen his eyes trailing up and down the teen's body as one hand very lightly trailed up Allen's side over his chest stopping at one of his nipples as Tyki explored Allen' soft, smooth, warm skin. Allen shivered a little as Tyki's hand lightly trailed over his side barely touching him.

Allen turned his head to the side gasping when Tyki suddenly tore off his underwear. Tyki commented about how it always seemed so easy to tear ladies underwear. Since the material was rather thin it made sense that is was so easy to tear. Sitting back Tyki undid his pants pulling out his member stroking it a little as he picked up the condom he had set on the bed. Once the condom was on Tyki picked up the bottle of lube coating only his member with it.

"Sorry this will hurt a bit~. I don't really feel like wasting time on preparation tonight." Tyki said as he lined up with Allen's entrance. Allen was breathing a little heavily not out of fear of the pain but anticipation of the pleasure. As soon as Tyki pushed in to Allen the younger one gasped arching his body trying to hold back a moan but it was impossible. The feeling of Tyki's long thick member enter him without stretching him left a burning feeling inside but Allen didn't mind.

"Hm... nnha..." Allen moaned as Tyki pushed as deep as he could into Allen's tight heat that clenched around his member at the sudden intrusion. The feeling of Allen's tight heat clinging to his member made Tyki groan in delight.

"Guess you really don't mind a little pain~." Tyki's smirk only grew as he pulled almost all the way out of Allen before thrusting hard back into him making Allen cry out from the pleasure and pain. Without mercy Tyki thrust in and out of Allen as hard and fast as he could reveling in the cries Allen let out. It was beautiful how Allen arched his body as best he could with each thrust Tyki made, how he cried out without reservation, how the tears flowed from those silvery eyes. It intrigued Tyki to see how fast Allen had become so close to release already. Usually the prostitutes he picked up didn't actually like how rough Tyki could be but Allen seemed to be honestly enjoying it. Tyki paused in his thrusting making Allen whine a little.

"Worry not little angel~. I'm not done yet~. But you are about done and I'm rather enjoying this so I have to stop you from cumming~." Tyki said smirking as he reached over picking up a little ribbon tying it at the base of Allen's member to prevent Allen from cumming just yet. Realizing what Tyki had just done Allen out another whine. Happy with the added bondage Tyki started to thrust again. Allen's cries of pleasure and need for release were just so beautiful and addictive. Never before had Tyki found someone so wonderful as he found the trapped angel beneath him. After some time when Tyki was finally drawing close to his climax he finally untied the ribbon around Allen's member. Once the ribbon was off Allen let out a sigh of relief as he could now cum. Which it was very shortly after the ribbon was removed that Allen let go of all that built up pressure his tensing up as he released on himself as well as on Tyki a little bit. Feeling Allen release, his muscles tightening around Tyki throbbing member the elder one only got a few more thrusts in before cumming with a groan.

Pulling out of the panting angel Tyki went to the bathroom for a moment removing the condom washing up his member a little with toilet paper before flushing the condom and toilet paper down the toilet. With that done Tyki walked back into the room pulling on his pants. He had been going over some thoughts in his head the whole night so far. Now he decided he wanted to test something.

"I want to try something if you don't mind. Are you okay with being gagged?" Tyki asked leaning over Allen from the side of the bed admiring Allen's slightly tired expression.

"Like I said... You are paying..." Allen panted softly still working on recovering from his rather intense orgasm.

"So you can't turn it down~. Got it~. If I'm right then this may be your lucky night~." Tyki said getting a piece of fabric he tended to use as either a blind fold or gag. Leaning over Allen again he wrapped the fabric around Allen's head making sure it was secure between Allen's lips before tying it off at the side of Allen's head not behind so it wasn't so uncomfortable.

"Now... this truly is my favorite part of the night~." Tyki hummed as reached into his suitcase pulling something out. Allen's eyes widened as he saw Tyki holding a pocket knife. Holy crap what was Tyki planning to do with that?! A little fearfully Allen watched as Tyki sat on the edge of the bed down near Allen's thigh gently pressing the flat part of the blade down on Allen's skin the cold feeling of the blade making Allen shiver. Slowly Tyki pulled the blade still on its flat side along Allen's skin leaving a thin red line of blood behind. The pain stung more like a paper cut as the wound was rather small and not very deep given how Tyki had cut him. Allen tensed up a little gripping the ropes that tied him down. Satisfied that Allen wasn't panicking Tyki decided to get a little more serious. Pressing the sharp edge of the blade to Allen's beautiful skin before quickly pulling it across his skin leaving a much deeper cut. Tyki looked up at Allen's face when the angel let out a muffled cry. The angel was okay with more than just a little though Tyki could assume as much given the scars on Allen's wrists. Clearly Allen liked the pain more than most, Tyki could see that by how turned on Allen was from the cuts.

"Oh my sweet angel you are the best thing I could ever fine~" Tyki said cheerfully as he cut Allen's thigh again earning a muffled moan from his captive. Allen's reactions to the cuts truly were beautiful. How much pleasure Allen seemed to get from the pain was amazing. After creating a good amount of cuts on Allen's thighs Tyki set the knife down on the bed taking the gag off of Allen.

"Look at you~. So close to cumming again~." Tyki purred as his hand reached down teasing the tip of Allen's member that was heavily leaking pre cum. Allen whimpered looking away ashamed. He knew he was different, a freak for getting pleasure from pain. A moan escaped Allen as Tyki stroked his member. "Oh don't look so ashamed dear angel. This little blessing of yours is what has saved your life tonight~."

"W-What do you mean...?" Allen asked still looking away ashamed.

"Quite simple angel. I tend to kill the prostitutes I hire. I love inflicting pain on people but most can't take it. They can't appreciate it like you can. So in the end I kill them so they can't tell anyone what I've done." Tyki explained stroking Allen's member faster and harder making the younger one tense up biting back a moan.

"W-What are you going to do ti me then...?" Allen panted trying to fight the pleasure that Tyki was creating as he tugged rather forcefully on Allen's member.

"I think I may keep you~. You are simply divine~. I think I will have a lot of fun with you angel~." Tyki smirked as he could see that Allen was ready to cum again. This time he didn't prevent Allen from doing so, it was a reward for allowing Tyki to vent his sadistic side without crying out for help. A cry left Allen as he came on himself and on Tyki's hand. Barely focused silver eyes watched as the other man licked his hand clean.

"Hm~. You taste rather sweet~. I like it. I really will have to keep you." Tyki smirked devilishly down at Allen who was on the verge of passing out from exhaustion and blood loss. "Go ahead and sleep dear angel. I'll take good care of you. And when you wake up you will be in a place much better than this dingy motel room." Tyki promised sweetly as he stroked Allen's cheek tenderly. As Allen closed his eyes he wasn't too sure if that meant he was going to die or that Tyki simply was going to take him somewhere other than the motel and at that point he didn't particularly care which it was.

When Allen woke up he found himself free of any bondage which was a little nice. His arms and legs ached as did his lower back since Tyki had been thrusting pretty brutally. Rolling over Allen winced a little from the cuts on his thighs which were wrapped up. His cheek now rested on a soft silky pillow that made Allen want to just curl and sleep all day. Never before had he felt something so comfortable as this bad.

"So you are awake angel~." A voice called smoothly making Allen jump a little. Slowly Allen sat up looking to Tyki who sat on the couch facing the foot of the bed Allen was sitting on. Tyki was wearing a white button up dress shirt, black dress pants and shoes. His hair was still tied back in a low ponytail. "Good morning. How are you feeling? Are you hungry?" Tyki asked standing up walking over to the side of the bed.

"I... you didn't kill me...?" Allen asked looking up at Tyki a little confused. The teen watched as Tyki sat down beside him resting his hand on a bandaged bare thigh.

"No of course not. I told you I wanted to keep you. So tell me sweet little angel~ what's your name?" Tyki asked sweetly as his thumb caressed Allen's skin gently. He was careful to avoid agitating Allen's wounds as he wanted to talk not fuck and her knew of Allen's reaction towards pain.

"A-Allen... Allen Walker." Allen replied not sure how to process all of this. Currently all he could process was that he was sitting in a bed with someone who claimed to be a serial killer of prostitutes, which was Allen's profession. Not that he didn't doubt what Tyki had said as he held no mercy when he had cut up Allen's thighs. He wasn't even sure where he was location wise.

"Allen... A beautiful name. How old are you Allen? You look rather young." Tyki played with a strand of Allen's white hair as he stared into Allen's eyes.

"I'm... 16... I'll be 17 in December..." Allen watched Tyki's fingers play with his hair. It seemed as if the killer was actually interested in Allen.

"So young... why exactly were you a prostitute? That's a dangerous job don't you know?" Tyki spoke genuinely concerned about why Allen was a prostitute. Yeah like Tyki could preach to him about prostitution being dangerous... he was one reason it was so dangerous.

"My guardian. He put me out on the street to earn him money for alcohol and stuff..." Allen explained looking away from Tyki his hair slipping out from between Tyki's fingers.

"So he was your pimp?" Tyki asked for clarification as he leaned over so he could study Allen's face.

"Mine and some girls'." Allen looked to Tyki when he noticed a pattern in what Tyki was saying. " 'Was'? He isn't anymore?"

"No. You aren't a prostitute any longer. You are mine now. You will stay here with me. This is your home now. And you are not to leave without my permission. Do you understand." The sudden dark change in Tyki's tone made Allen flinch a little. What had Allen gotten himself into...?

"Y-yes... I understand..." Allen nodded staring a little fearful at Tyki who suddenly was all cheery and sweet again.

"Good little angel." Tyki patted Allen's head before leaving to go make Allen some breakfast when the teens stomach growled loudly. Allen of course stayed put as he was fearful that Tyki might get mad and kill him if he moved.


End file.
